Aqualad
Biography AquaLad (Real Name:Garth) is a marine telepath who once lived in the utopia of Atlantis. He is the former protégé of Aquaman. As Aqualad, he fought crime and had many adventures above and below the sea with his mentor. When Aquaman assumed the throne of Poseidonis, Garth became a member of the royal court. He suffered a identity crisis and started to call himself Tempest, after joining the titans. Personality AquaLad is insane, prone to mood swings and extreme reactions. He tends to make irreverent, nonsensical or borderline inappropriate comments, often indifferent to any offense he may cause. His moods and reactions are extremely unpredictable; while generally an eager being, he is capable of being friendly and easy-going as easily as he can be indignant and angry. While he may be crazy, he's still potentially dangerous to his foes. He continues to save people and fight crime despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family. Relationships * Aquaman: He seems to have a complicated relationship with aquaman. * [[Jinx|'Jinx']]: Aqualad almost considered joining forces with Jinx. * [[Raven|'Raven']]: Raven and Aqualad have a mutual hatred with eachother. Atlantean Powers and Abilities Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. * Amphibious Nature: Tempest, as an Atlantean, and the son of a wizard and Atlantean queen, can breathe both water and air, but must return to the aquatic environment at various intervals; this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the atmosphere. Tempest breathes by extracting oxygen from the water through tiny pores in his skin. ** Enhanced Sight: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. Tempest has excellent close range vision and he can see particularly well in low light. He is partially color blind, almost unable to distinguish between black, green, and blue. ** Enhanced Hearing: He has several times more acute than human capacity. His sense of hearing is particularly acute, although, because the rate sound travels on dry land is different than beneath the water, his hearing is directly linked to his vision. ** Enhanced Physiology: His bloodstream is filled with an amino acid that keeps his body from freezing in the ocean depths, although his own temperature is naturally quite high, allowing his muscles the heat they need to swim at such high speeds. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land (though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive) this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the air. ** Superhuman Strength: He can lift approximately 8 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: He can swim at speeds of 97.76 knots (or 85 MPH). ** Superhuman Durability: He can survive at depths of up to 3,400 feet below surface level. His body contains fluids that adjust to give him buoyancy at varying depths. His body also produces gases that push out against the ocean pressures as heavily as they push in, preventing him from being crushed at great depths. His body is also highly impervious to physical injury. ** Marine Telepathy: Tempest has a form of telepathy which works particularly well on other aquatic life. Unique Powers and Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or his waterpack. * Hard-water constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. * Ice generation: Capable of generating large masses of ice quickly. * Force Beams: He is able to project purple beams of mystical energy from his eyes. Equipment * Water Pack: A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. Weaknesses * Dehydration: because his natural habitat is underwater, Aqualad is weakened when exposed to high temperatures and dry conditions. Category:Teen titans Category:Fictional character Category:DC